


She's Too Good For Him

by orphan_account



Series: The Arya Chronicles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, overprotective!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles' daughter has a boyfriend and Derek doesn't take it very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Too Good For Him

“I don’t like him,” Derek said darkly as he looked out the back window of the Hale house, watching his daughter sitting on the deck in the backyard with her new _‘boyfriend’_.

“What’s not to like?” Stiles asked with a snort coming to stand next to Derek. The two of them were almost the same height, with Derek standing half an inch taller. Derek was slightly bulkier than Stiles, but under the plaid button ups and graphic t-shirts, Stiles was packing some serious muscle of his own. “The kid is all blue eyes and dimples. I think they make an adorable couple.”

Derek growled, shooting Stiles with a glare, but it seemed to have the opposite effect it was intended to. Then again, Stiles wasn’t known for doing what he was supposed to. The growl turned into a soft rumble as Stiles nipped at the skin around Derek’s hard jaw. 

“You’re trying to distract me,” Derek huffed, but his hands were clenched around the front of Stiles’ shirt, pulling the other boy closer. 

“Is it working?” Stiles asked with a grin that Derek could feel pressing up against his jaw.

“No,” Derek lied, pulling back slightly. He could see Stiles silently laughing at him. How he found this situation amusing was beyond Derek. This was _their_ daughter after all. She had been born via surrogate, but she was still biologically Derek’s daughter, and Stiles had the formal adoption papers ready to be filed the minute she was born. It was Stiles who had named her Arya, after who he claimed was the most badass character in the _A Song of Ice and Fire_ series. 

Stiles moved away from Derek, turning his attention back to the snack he had been preparing before Derek had sidetracked him. 

“Derek, you are overacting,” Stiles said sounding utterly amused.

“I think you’re under reacting,” Derek countered as he moved away from the window to lean against the counter. He stuck his hand out to pick up one of the apple slices that Stiles had just cut up. He bit down on it, savouring the sweetness as he chewed. His tongue slipped out to lick at the juice. He didn’t miss the fact that Stiles eyes were now focused on his lips as he lazily let his tongue run across it. He could smell Stiles arousal. 

Stiles forcibly pulled his eyes away, trying to focus on cutting up the other half of the apple. “Okay, I’ll bite. What is it about this that had you all worried?”

“Our defenceless daughter—“

“I’m going to cut you off right there,” Stiles said sounding exasperated, “Arya is a lot of things, but defenceless is not one of them. In fact, the defenceless one in this whole relationship is Gabriel, the human, not our tenacious little spawn that can turn into a _werewolf_ at will.”

“But don’t you think she’s too young to have a boyfriend?” Derek asked desperately.

“Of course she’s too young to have a real boyfriend,” Stiles conceded, “But Derek, Arya is **four** and even though she said that Gabriel was her boyfriend, it doesn’t actually mean he is. Hell, the kid doesn’t even know what a boyfriend is; she just wants to have one because Aunt Erica and Aunt Lydia both have one. I doubt those two will make it past the afternoon.” 

As if to prove Stiles’ point, there was a loud crash from the backyard. Derek and Stiles were out there in a second to find Arya with a miniature version of Derek’s signature frown on her face while Gabriel was standing across from her with a similar expression his face. Between them was a broken flower pot.

“He did it,” Arya said pointing at Gabriel. 

“Nuh uh,” Gabriel countered with his lip quivering slightly, “It was her.”

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you looked at it, Derek could sniff out the lie, and it wasn’t coming from Gabriel. 

“Arya,” Derek scolded as he lifted up his daughter letting her wrap her arms around his neck, supporting her bottom with his arm, “You know better than to lie.”

“I’m sorry,” she said not sounding the least bit apologetic as dark curls fell into her green eyes that mirrored Derek’s. Stiles snorted from beside them before lifting up Gabriel, so the little boy wouldn’t hurt himself on the broken ceramic. He headed inside, with Derek following behind. 

Within minutes, the two kids had gone back to being the best of friends as they bonded over apple slices and juice boxes at the kitchen table. Gabriel’s parents wouldn’t be over to pick him up from the play date for another hour.

“So are you two back to being boyfriend and girlfriend?” Derek asked suspiciously from where he sat beside Stiles at the table with his own plate of cut up apple slices. He could feel Stiles running his foot up and down his left leg under the table. 

Arya shook her head and made a face that made Derek smile, “Boys are icky.”

“Your daddies are boys too,” Gabriel said, sticking his tongue out at her.

“My daddies are grown-ups,” Arya contradicted, “So that doesn’t count.”

“You must be so relived,” Stiles said with a grin as his hand ran up and down Derek’s jean clad thigh. The kids were too busy squabbling with each other to notice the heated glance Derek and Stiles exchanged. “Though, the more I think about it, I can see this blossoming into something more.”

“I doubt that,” Derek said with a grin, “I mean look at them, they can barely keep from fighting. I also suspect that she pushed him at some point when they were outside.”

“You slammed my head into a steering wheel once,” Stiles noted with an amused smile, “Look where we ended up.”

“That was completely different,” Derek scoffed while Stiles laughed at him, his hand creeping to a dangerous territory under the table. 

Derek reached under the table and intertwined his fingers with Stiles’ before he evoked a reaction that was not appropriate in front of present company. There was something so right about the way their hands fit together, and Derek knew deep within, that one day, a long, long time from now, when Arya did eventually find someone who was as perfect for her as Stiles was for him, he wouldn’t stand in the way of that... Well not completely.


End file.
